


Vanishing Vantablack

by LucarioSkywalker



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Good idea to read the prologue for context, Hurt/Comfort, Reader is picked on, Reader-Insert, Susie has a soft side, reader is shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucarioSkywalker/pseuds/LucarioSkywalker
Summary: Your whole life you had been shoved aside and looked down upon. Bullied most of your life, you move around like a husk, an empty shell. In a last ditch effort to leave it all behind, you move to a cozy kind of town. Brimming with cheerful and friendly monsters, this place seems like everything might be fine. But that's far from the truth.You very soon find life a living hell in school as a new bully emerges, some purple dinosaur with a mean disposition. But that all changes one fateful day, within a world a dark and shadows.I hope you are interested by now because I am terrible at trying to make things sound interesting.Oh, and one more thing. Please read the prologue for context on the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Prologue to the story. Rather then place a setting or create a start, here is where I am establishing the ground rules, so to speak.

Hey everyone, It's Lucario here! So I feel like I should explain how this is going to work.

I am relatively new to writing fanfics. As such, this is my first fanfic on this site. If I am doing well, I'd appreciate a little support. I am going to try my very best since this hits close to home. (Side note, If my formatting sucks I am sorry. I'll be typing on my phone for the most part.)

So you may have noticed that the tags and summary are a little dark, perhaps off putting. This fanfic is going to be written as a way of helping me cope in my life. I suffer with a lot of depression and I feel lonely a lot. As such, I like to pass my time reading fanfics. So I wanted to make this one as a story that is relateable for people in a position similiar to my own.

The setting for the story is going to be Deltarune. I picked Deltarune because I like this game and awful lot. But I also picked it because I love Susie as a character and wanted to create a Reader X Susie type story that I haven't seen before. I'm going to write the relationship differently on Susie's side, but that won't happen till much later in the story.

So my plan is to set this up as a story where the reader is part of the adventure, not a character replacement. I will stick around the plot of Deltarune for the main points, but I will most likely put my own details and such in. if you like, you may think of this as an alternate universe. Like LucarioRune or something. But I am simply thinking of it like my version of events. Where I fill in information gaps and such based on what I know or think suits best and such.

My last point is going to be about the story as a whole. I am going to write this as a way to express my feelings. Like a therapeutic way to get everything off of my chest when I am feeling bad or lonely. Basically I am going to put my feelings into words. So if I am happy, the chapter may have a lighter feel and if I am really depressive, the chapter may feel dark and cold. You have been warned.

I will be uploading chapters as and when I can with no set schedule, so I'm not sure what pace parts will be added. But worry not! I will at least try to upload semi regularly as to keep the ball rolling. The first part is being written as I type, so I will be uploading when it is done.


	2. Life as Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People like to call their day to day activities the daily grind. You would prefer to call it your daily struggle. Ever since that moment 2 months ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is finally here! I put a lot of effort into this so I hope you all enjoy.

Two months. Two whole fucking months. That's how long this had been going on for.  
A familiar face was centimetres from your own. Staring you down viciously. Or so you presume. A mop of dark brown bangs hid her eyes from view, but that only made her more unnerving to look at. You could never tell where she was looking until she said something about it. The breath from her muzzle tickled your cheek as you look away dejectedly. Your silence seems to piss her off more.

"I'll make you speak if you don't start talking!" She growls through grit teeth. Those fangs of hers glisten yellow as if to prove how sharp they were. They could easily take off your face, as she always likes to threaten. Your lips stay shut, no emotion evident on your features.

"Let me tell you a secret, (Y/N). Quiet people piss me off!" And with that, her patience runs thin and she tightens her grip on your collar. You are picked up and promptly thrown back into the wall you were just pinned against. You are numb to the feeling as the brick digs into your back. A blur of purple rushes into your stomach and you feel the air evacuate your lungs. You double over despite the fact that you had been hit that many times in that spot, it barely felt like a tap. A large fuzzy hand pushes you over and you make no effort to resist. You lay on the floor, not making any effort of stopping your assailant taking your lunch money from your pocket before walking away without a second look back at your pathetic form.

That assailant was Susie, the long term terror of the school and the new plague brought upon your measly existence.

~Flashback~  
~Two Months Ago~

It was your first day. Moving here had been a pain. Your house was in a block of apartments and carrying things up and down stairs was tedious, especially for the bigger and heavier objects. You managed, somehow.

This area was supposed to be well known for having a respectable and friendly community. That definitely rang true. Everyone you had met had offered help, asked how you were, offered food or drink or just talked for a bit to keep you company. Maybe they had heard about your past, how you never knew your Dad a how your mother had passed away suddenly however no-one let on if they did know. You started to look forward to living here. After all, it was the only place someone your age could own a house. Lucky you had a great amount of inheritance to get along on.

For the first time in a long while, you let out a small but genuine smile. You were looking forward to starting school again tomorrow. Free of bullies with a fresh start. A chance to try again. You were truly grateful to be where you were now. But not for long.

The next day you were up early and started getting ready immediately which was uncharacteristic for you. After taking the time to actually look normal and nice for your first day, you gather up supplies and head out.

Getting to school was not easy. You almost got lost several times, but everyone would help you find your way before you went too far off track. It starts to light a new feeling within you. A feeling you had thought you had lost with time. A glimmer of hope shines deep within your soul. You hang on to the blissful warmth delicately shimmering, faint but there. Determined to make a good first impression, you enter the school as you arrive. The throng of incoming students thin but enough to assure you that you was on time. Observing it's facade, the school itself was rather small, cosy even, tucked away in a corner of the town. Hometown was not a large place though, so you would understand why there was only 3 classrooms and not many faculty members. As you turn to head to your new class, your attention was drawn towards a rather odd pair.

A large goat woman holding hands with a human around your your age. The goat woman had a pleasant smile, leaving a slightly perfumed trail behind her. She was taller then an adult, wearing purple reading glasses and a light casual dress with matching lavender cardigan. Emanating from her was a motherly aura, the feel that she was responsible and strict but fun, caring and compassionate. However, the human was much more dishevelled looking. It looked like he had thrown on his jumper without much care or hesitation. You could make out a yellow stripe among the copious amount of lime green, but the faded colours meant you knew it was an old jumper. Perhaps even a hand-me-down. He had bundles of shoulder length locks obscuring his face from view. Each dark brown strand looking thick from lack of a decent wash. The only facial feature you could make out was his thin lips, straighter than a steel beam. Despite not being able to see his eyes, you feel like the 2 of you exchanged glances before you sauntered off. As you enter the classroom you catch a peek of the goat lady hugging the lad before heading to the opposite side of the school.

You look for a possible teacher among the people in the class. A yellow dinosaur woman catches your eye from the corner and she let's out an audible squeak as your eyesights cross paths.

"H-hello! Y-your the n-new student, c-correct?" She stammers, voice audibly nervous even thought she maintains a professional smile. You nod to confirm.

"W-welcome! I-I'm Miss Alphys. C-class is about to st-start so if you would l-like to, p-please wait at the f-front of the class." She pushes up her glasses and then notices the chatter among the class has broken out in excited clammering, students looking or pointing at you to bring more unwanted attention. You couldn't speak too much since you must have been pretty weird to them too, but this class looked a far cry from normality. 

Miss Alphys called out to the class to shush them all right as the door opened near silently. You wouldn't of noticed if it wasn't for the class instantly lowering the volume out of respect. "Ah, K-kris! Just in time for lesson. Please take your seat." Miss Alphys welcomes with a hand gesture. Now this 'Kris' was in the room, you could identify them as the slightly scruffy guy from earlier. He makes no sound as he trudges over to his desk and takes a seat. "So class," Alphys clears her throat to make sure attention is on her. "You may have n-noticed our new student a-as of today. They are called (Y-Y/N) and have c-come here from a f-faraway city. Please, introduce yourself (Y/N)." Alphys has a rather shy smile of her face, a light dusting of pink beginning to show on her cheek scales.

Nervously, you take a step forward and look among the class. Althought there was less than 10 people in the room, you didn't feel like trying to talk. Your throat was incredibly dry and you open your mouth to speak, only to not even be able to push air into your mouth to trigger a sound from your vocal chords. Shutting your mouth, you opt to wave slightly in liu of a proper greeting. Your head lowers with a thick amount of disappointment oozing off your worthless body. Some stray strands of your long, (H/C) locks fall from behind your ears. You look up a little to confirm that one of your eyes was now under the cover of those rogue strands. Lazily, you leave them there and stand in awkward silence until the atmosphere is too much for Miss Alphys.

"I-it's okay to not t-talk. If you can't t-talk to that's also fine. K-Kris is a mute t-to." Alphys waves an open palm towards Kris, who then gives the world's smallest confirmation nod. You feel rather sympathetic for a moment before you realise that not all mutes were mutes because of damage to their speech organs. Some were mute by choice due to circumstance or shyness, rather like yourself right now.

"If you l-like, we can set a seat n-next to Kris for today until we s-sort out a desk for y-you." Alphys keeps a close eye on both of you. Kris doesn't move but you look out across the classroom. Sure, there was only 9 desks in the room, but one of them was completely unoccupied. Why couldn't you have that one? You make your face look as inquisitive as possible before pointing and gesturing towards the spare desk.

"Y-you see th-" Alphys starts but is promptly cut off by the door swinging open so hard, it could of flew straight off of it's hinges. The entire class goes even more silent, if that's possible. Everyone looks nervous or scared in some manner. Your stomach feels like you had started to fall a great height, a pit of dread forming.

"Am I late?" comes a strong and deep female voice. It was devoid of emotion but sounded like the person behind it never cared about anything. Speaking of said person, they were tall. Easily a head, maybe head and half taller than you. She had a rather reptilian look, like a furry t-rex really. She wore her scruffy dark brown hair long down her back and draping her shoulders. Some shorter bangs at the front completely shaded her eyes from view. Her claws, long and sharp on each hand, were yellow and unpleasant to even think about. Wearing a denim jacket and jeans with rips around the knees, she easily looked like she was a stereotypical school bully. The new addition to the class smoothes her creased, white t-shirt as she waits for a reply.

Then you look to Miss Alphys. She was visibly flustered, sweating profusely and twiddling her claws in a manner not unlike a drying machine. "N-n-no S-Susie! Y-y-y-your not l-late at a-a-a-all!" Alphys almost couldn't speak, but she tries to put on a brave face before dropping it to look pale and sick.

"Cool." Came the smooth but monotonous responce. Without even a single hint, Susie storms over to the empty desk and sits down. She looks like she was about to rest her head on her hands when she meets your eyes. You try to keep cool about it but every warning alarms in your body was cranked up to max, so you froze up. "Hey, who's the nerd?" Her smooth voice cold enough to chill you to the bone.

"Th-that's (Y-Y-Y/N)! She is n-new to this c-c-class as of t-today." Alphys looks a little calmer now Susie was sat, but her voice trembles still.

"Huh," Susie draws out with an unreadable expression. You didn't like the sounds of it, but try to keep your demeanour stable.

The rest of the lesson slide along normally. Alphys told you to get a seat and sit at Kris' desk. It was cramped but since the topic was new, very little writing was needed. Kris usually let you write first anyway and then just took what you wrote, reworded and scrawled it down in his workbook. Finally, the bell rings for break time. You wait for Kris to silently get up from his seat before stretching like you had never stretched before, blissful pops coming from your lesser used joints and back. Alphys looks at you and then behind you before scampering off. You stand and then walk towards the classroom door. Hearing the person behind you get up and walk out behind you. The presence of said person assuredly follows you out to the playground. Kids of different ages are enjoying the nice weather with a game of something. Groups of friends gather around the place, chatting excitedly, like they hadn't seen each other in years.

Suddenly, a hand clamps down on your shoulder and starts forcibly directing you towards an area between the school and the parameter wall. Your shoulder hurts from the gripping claws and you dare not disagree with their owner. With the force of a furious bull, you are sent sprawling into the crevice. Your hands sting as they scrape the concrete floor.

"Hey, Nerd!" Susie barks with gruff authority in her voice. "Looks like I have someone new to pound the rules into around here." She cracks her knuckles menacingly. You sit down on the floor, crawling backwards until your back meets with a brick wall that joins the school to the parameter. All the while, your face remained emotionless.

"Rule number 1 around here Nerd: I rule this school. Any objections?" Susie roared the last part, standing over you enough to block the sun. You try not to let anything show on your face. "Rule number 2: you owe me your lunch money in return for not beating your ass!" She gives that statement a look and an inflection like she would beat you up regardless. In your chest, you heart races into overdrive and you feel sweat start to form in your hands that are now clenched. "And most importantly, rule number 3: Speak when I'm talking to you." With that, Susie grabs you by the collar and picks you up clean off the floor. She holds you against the wall. "Got that Nerd?" She spits through bared teeth. You then make the single most stupid mistake of your life.

You nodded.

Whether it was because you were too scared to talk or because you refused to hear how pathetic you would sound, you refused to follow 'rule number 3.' Big mistake.

Susie pulls you off of the wall only to slam you back against it again. You choke a small amount of saliva out as you didn't get the time to brace for impact. Unfortunately, this angered her more. "What, not even a grunt? Why are you being so God damn stubborn! Come on, just a whisper. Beg for me to put you down." Susie looked like she had hit a boiling point. It was damn near psychotic of her to get so crazed. But as you hung limp in her grasp, you stoically remained as quiet as ever. Unable to conjure the will to speak.

"How would you like it..." Susie trailed off with a maniacal laugh before opening her mouth wide, teeth bared and aiming closer as she spoke. "If I bit off YOUR FACE!" Helplessly, you were pulled closer until you were mere millimetres away. "Nah." Came an uninterested cut-off. Surprisingly, she drops you long enough for you to get some breath and turns away. "I have a more sinister idea." Susie turns back and glare down at you as if you were a pile of dogshit that ruined her new trainers. "I'm going to start taxing you for not talking. And if you refuse to hand over, I'm just going to take it. Starting now!" With that said Susie throws a kick to your stomach and as you writhe in you pain of being winded, rumages around your pockets until she comes across your lunch money. "Same time tomorrow, Nerd," was her parting phrase.

Taking a few moments to steady your breathing, you try to get up off the ground. Unbeknown to you, a familiar pair of eyes catch you in their sight. They linger upon your form until a familiar bell chimes, signalling the end of break. Shaking, it takes a good moment for you to push yourself up from the ground and get up to your feet. Radiating pain, you force the grimace off your face and replace it with as good as a poker face as possible. Just then, you realise the playground is barren. Not a soul in sight. Hesitating slightly, you manage the walk back to class, each step taking an eternity. Finally, you open the door to see everyone's heads collectively whip around to face you. Hoping you didn't look too bad right now you slip fully in and close the door in silence, shuffling to your seat while Susie looks on with an amused glint in those eyes you couldn't see.

"You're a little late (Y-Y/N). I'll let it s-slide this once since I-I'm a cool teacher, but try to learn y-your way b-back to class t-tomorrow please." Came a slightly stern tone from Miss Alphys. Did she really think you had gotten lost on the way to class? You dared not correct her since ignorence is bliss and nodded once. All seemed to be lost to everyone, making you feel lonely. Like you were in a bubble that kept the outside away until your thought was popped by a simple gesture. Kris, who's table you were hijacking, waited for the attention to evaporate off you and pulled you out of your thoughts when he rested a hand on your wrist for a brief moment. You almost lost composure for a second until you realise that he wasn't being forward. Being a mute, he had no other way to get your attention. Kris gives you a look that said 'you should have told her.' Hanging your head in shame basically told him you couldn't bring yourself to do so.

Since that day you became a victim. A target for all the abuse that came your way. Trapped from letting a soul know. Isolated from the cheer of others to endure something harsher than the true depths of hell. Susie took your lunch money everyday after you refused to utter a word to anyone. Somedays she would get it and go. Others, she would torture you. Regretfully, you couldn't count how many swirlies you had been subject to. Or the several occasions you were locked in a locker.

~Flashback End~

Numb to all pain, you awaken from your sudden flashback of the past Two months. The bell had not rang yet. You gather yourself to your feet and sigh explosively. Just a punch and off today, no more of Susie's shenanigans. You almost wonder what must be going on with her to not stay and pummel you for longer. Hair slightly obscures your vision because you cared not to tuck it back behind your ears. As usual, it was just the bulk of the front falling down and sweeping across to your shoulder on the opposite side. At last, the bell rings out and you saunter over to the door inside where Kris waited for you to walk back to class. He's been sweet enough to be there for you but only after all the relentless bullying had ceased. You would never blame him. No one had the courage to stand up to her, including the teachers. Kris' mother, the goat lady Toriel, also worked at the school as you had learned. She works with the younger kids. Not too long ago, she had started to check up on you at your apartment just to be sure you were safe alone and to give you some butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Apparently, Kris hadn't asked her to but he did 'approve' of it, or so she said at one point. Either way you appreciated any and all help they gave you, even if it was as small as asking if you were okay.

Thankfully, the rest of the day was uneventful. You sat at your deskand continued on with the last of the work for this project. Susie pretty much did nothing but nap and Kris kept a close eye on you from his desk. He threw a bit of sign language your way (something he did not often at all), but you were too phased out to try and decipher it. Lunch passed and you were left hungry. No big surprise really. But you didn't have an appetite much these days. Kris tried to offer you some of his packed luch but you decline politely with an apologetic look. You don't even feel bad for yourself anymore. Only feeling bad when Kris takes back his food with a look of despair. He was a good guy and you appreciated his help. Toriel had told you that it was because of having to deal with Susie like you are now. You hadn't the heart to alert to to the severity of the situation.

School ended after more work and handing projects in. The final bell alarms everyone to the time. Without a word, you trod out the gate and home. Thinking you had made it alone, you are about to head in when a noise alerts you and you make a half-assed attempt to look at it. Instead of being at his home already, Kris approaches you with a determined look. It doesn't take long, but your silent staring match tells him all he needs to know. He give you a 'I'm so sorry' kinda look and places a hand on each of your shoulders so you are forced to look at him. You almost crumble under his resolve until he let's go and walks off, looking over his shoulder to see if you were still there. Opening the door to the complex, you strain yourself to walk in to your apartment. 

Everywhere was cold and empty inside. Not even the amber hues of the setting sun dancing across the room could brighten up the mood of the apartment. This was simply the place that stored you until a new day came. Your mind doesn't wonder to pointless thoughts like entertainment or food. Instead, it thinks harshly about lugging you to your bed and collapsing onto it. Thoughts flood your head as you reflect on the day. Very soon, you are reflecting on the past couple of days, then weeks and eventually months. Something breaks within you as tears start slowly crawling down your numb cheeks. Soon, you find yourself sobbing and curled in a ball, as if you cared about anything anymore. However long passes, an hour, two hours, and you begin to lose consciousness. Your body, weak from crying, weak from existing, starts to shut down and you make no attempt to stop it until you were entirely consumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pretty long I hope. A decent beginning. Next time is going to be a surprise, so I'll start working on it and I hope it gets finished soon.  
> Until then, feel free to comment and I'll see you all next chapter.
> 
> Word count: 3718

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoy! Everything from here on out should be pure story, save for the authors notes. So please feel free to comment and stuff.


End file.
